S1:E2 - Deranged Dreams
by howtotrainyourfangirl
Summary: Heather still hasn't gotten over Dagur's death, and begins having terrible dreams. Everyone else have also been reliving their worst nightmares. The girls set out to examine the case.


_"Heather, I'm the only family you've got left. Join me, sister! Don't fight destiny. I know you feel the Beserker blood flowing through your veins."_

 _"What are you doing? Come back, sis! 'Heather the Unhinged' has a nice ring to it, no? You'll be back and I will welcome you with open arms! "_

 _"Heather, if you're reading this, I guess that's bad news for me. Sorry, but I couldn't let Hiccup fly you into a trap. Tell our little brother if he really wants to hurt Viggo, hit him at his next dragon auction."_

Heather stirred in her sleep.

 _"It moves around, but if he turns over enough rocks some worm will tell him where it is."_

 _"One other thing, I didn't kill our father."_

Heather gasped and sat up. She rubbed her head and got up.

"Astrid?" she asked, opening the door to Astrid's hut.

"Heather?" Astrid replied. "What are you doing here?"

"I had a nightmare. Well, more so memories of Dagur. But that counts as a nightmare," Heather explained.

"I also had a nightmare. It was from... from when my uncle died," Astrid sighed. The two girls sat on the stairs.

"We both had nightmares. Coincidence?" Astrid shrugged. "Try to sleep, I guess."

Heather returned to her hut.

 _"When he disappeared I let people believe that, so they'd think I was tough enough to become chief. I did a lot that I'm sorry for, but I couldn't rest in peace when knowing you thought I did that."_

 _"Be safe."_

 _"Your brother, Dagur."_

Everyone was up early, claiming to have had bad dreams. Hiccup seemed to have had the worst, since he was hyperventilating.

"Fire... falling..." he gasped. He had dreams about the Red Death fight, and falling off Toothless to his so-thought death.

"What's going on?" Astrid demanded. "Why did we all have bad dreams?"

"It's an omen!" Tuffnut cried.

"It's not an omen, Tuffnut. I heard a noise last night, some giggling after waking from my dream. I think someone's playing a trick on us," Fishlegs reassured him.

"We're all going to die! We're being sent omens! Nightmares! Deranged dreams!" Tuffnut wailed, clutching his hair. **(Roll credits xD)**

"Don't say that word!" Heather growled, pinning Tuffnut to the ground.

"Why not?"

"Tuffnut!"

"Hiccup?" Astrid gently touched his shoulder. He snapped out of his gaze.

"Huh?"

"We were saying that someone is doing something to play with our dreams. Fishlegs heard people giggling last night," Heather explained.

"This is ridiculous!" Snotlout snorted. "You're all just wimps since you had bad dreams! I don't have nightmares!"

"Then why were you shrieking and crying this morning?" Fishlegs asked, smirking.

"Uhm, uh, I- I was, uh, shut up!" Snotlout flushed with anger and embarrassment.

"Who would mess with our dreams?" Ruffnut asked. "We're just people trying to sleep!"

"Yeah, we don't have to worry about that. The question is, how are they controlling our dreams?" Hiccup questioned everyone.

"We can have someone scout tonight," Astrid suggested.

"Good idea!"

Astrid, Heather, and Ruffnut stayed up, each at one part of the Edge.

Ruffnut was about to fall asleep when she heard footsteps. Two figures were walking with a creature next to them.

"Don't let the dragon go!" someone whispered.

Ruffnut looked around, and saw Heather crouching behind a tree, watching. Astrid was quietly coming down from her spot, trying not to be seen.

"They're supposed to be sleeping right now. Except the girls, who are on watch," another said.

Heather recognized this as Fishlegs' voice. The girls ran to their huts and went to sleep, different scenarios flashing about.

"Well? What'd you figure out?" Hiccup asked as Astrid and Ruffnut glared at Fishlegs.

"Fishlegs," Astrid mumbled.

"What?"

"I said, Fishlegs! We heard you last night! What's going on?" Astrid growled. Fishlegs chuckled nervously.

"I just wanted to humiliate Snotlout! He said he heard me thrashing around from a nightmare, and made fun of me for it! So I found a terrible terror and attached a charm Gothi gave me, a dream charm. But the terrible terror flew loose around on all of us," Fishlegs explained quickly.

"Who was the second person?" Heather asked.

"Gustav."

"Gustav?!"

"Oh Thor."

"Is he here?"

"Yeah, Gustav said he'd visit at noon!" Fishlegs smiled, but then facepalmed himself.

"Stupid, stupid! Gustav is coming!" he cried.

"It wasn't an omen after all! We're saved!" Tuffnut yelled happily. Ruffnut slapped him.

"Fishlegs, you gave us all bad dreams and invited Gustav to humiliate Snotlout?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"Mhmm."

"WHY IN THE NAME OF THOR WOULD YOU INVITE GUSTAV?" Astrid shrieked.

"He's not too bad!"

"He is bad! When he's with me, all he does is stare at me and it's creepy! He burnt down the watchtower last year, too," she yelled.

"Hey guys! Hey, sunshine! I am here!" Someone yelled as they flew in on a Monstrous Nightmare.

"Run."

 **I'm sorry this was so short! I'm in a bit of a rush right now with all m** y other books!


End file.
